diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Violette Orden
| Klassenbeschränkung = }} Die Kirin Tor sind eine Gruppierung von Magieanwendern verschiedener Völker, deren Ziel es ist, magisches Wissen zu sammeln, zu bewahren und zu kontrollieren. Sie bilden die herrschende Klasse der Magiernation Dalaran. 30px Allgemeine Geschichte der Kirin Tor Vor langer Zeit führten die Menschen Krieg gegen ein großes Trollreich. Die Stämme verbündeten sich, um den permanenten Überfällen der Trolle entgegenzustehen und bildeten die erste menschliche Nation: Arathor. Die Hochelfen wurden ebenfalls von den Trollen bedroht, jedoch sahen sie sich nicht gewachsen, dieser Gefahr allein zu begegnen. Daher gingen sie ein Bündnis mit Arathor ein und lehrten die Menschen im Gegenzug für deren Hilfe die arkane Magie. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen so, die Trolle zu bezwingen. Jedoch wurde Arathor zu groß und zerfiel in sieben unabhängige Splitternationen: Lordaeron, Stormwind, Kul Tiras, Stromgarde, Alterac, Gilneas und Dalaran. Dalaran vor seiner Zerstörung durch Archimonde Die Stadt Dalaran, mit der Hilfe der Hochelfen errichtet, war ein Hafen für Magier und Gelehrte und das unangefochtene Zentrum für arkane Studien. Sie wurde schnell als die "Stadt der Magier" oder die "Violette Zitadelle" bekannt. Die Zauberer dort nutzen ihre Kräfte, um Dalaran zu einem prachtvollen Ort zu machen und um sich und auch ihre eher gewöhnlichen Bewohner zu beschützen, welche im Gegenzug für die Grundversorgung durch Nahrung und Handel sorgten. Unglücklicherweise, ohne irgendjemanden , der sie kontrollierte, nutzen die Magier ihre Magie wann immer ihnen danach war, und dies zerrte zunehmend am Gefüge der Realität. Dieses wurde dadurch geschwächt und es entstanden zum Teil sogar Risse im dimensionalen Gewebe. Dämonen schlüpften durch diese entstandenen Risse und terrorisierten die Menschen, bis sich die führenden Magokraten gezwungen sahen,thumb|left die Hochelfen um Hilfe zu bitten. Die Elfenzauberer erkannten schnell, was passiert war und warnten die Menschen, sie müssten der Magie entsagen, um diese Bedrohung vollkommen zu beseitigen. Dies wollten die Magier Dalarans jedoch nicht, stattdessen schlugen sie vor, einen sterblichen Hüter zu bestimmen, der sie vor der Legion beschützen sollte. Dieser Wächter sollte Zugang zu all ihrer Macht haben und würde eine geheime Verteidigung für die Welt errichten. Die Elfen stimmten dem zu, und so wurde der Orden der Wächter von Tirisfal gegründet, der für die Auswahl und Anleitung eines solchen Champions zuständig war. Zur selben Zeit betrauten die Magokraten einige aus ihren Reihen damit, zu forschen und jeden Zauberspruch, jedes Artefakt und jegliche Magie zu katalogisieren und zu untersuchen. Diese Zauberer wurden bekannt als die Kirin Tor. Später war es einer aus den Reihen der Kirin Tor, der Erzmagier Kel’Thuzad, der, korrumpiert vom Orkhexer Ner’zul, dessen Seele vom Eredar Kil’Jaeden unterjocht worden war, die Scholomance gründete und dort dem Befehl Ner’zuls nachkam und die schreckliche Geißel schuf. Zu diesem Zweck hatte Kel’Thuzad den Kult der Verdammten gegründet, um ihm bei seiner Aufgabe zu helfen. Der Plan ging auf: Die Geißel verheerte Lordaeron und brachte Tod und Verderben über seine Bewohner. Zu dieser Zeit erschien ein unbekannter Mann beim Erzmagier Antonidas, dem Füherer der Kirin Tor. Er prophezeite den Untergang Dalarans und forderte Antonidas auf, die Stadt zu räumen. Doch dieser verlachte in seinem Hochmut den Unbekannten nur, nicht wissend, dass er den Geist des ehemals mächtigsten Magier Azeroths vor sich hatte. Es war Medivh, der ihn warnte. Voll auf die magischen Kräfte seines Ordens bauend, erwartete Antonidas thumbthumb die Ankunft der Untotenarmee unter Arthas und Kel’Thuzad. Er glaubte sich sicher. Doch es kam anders: Dalaran unter der Schutzkuppel Kel’Thuzad und Arthas stahlen Medivhs Zauberbuch aus Dalaran, und benutzten es um die Brennende Legion zu beschwören. Der Eredar Archimonde und seine Armee von Dämonen kam durch Dalaran nach Azeroth. Die Dämonen legten die Magierstadt in Schutt und Asche und die Kirin Tor zerstreuten sich in alle Winde. thumb|left Nach einem langen Kampf und schließlich dem Sieg über Archimonde am Berg Hyjal kehrte wieder Ruhe in das Land der Allianz ein. Dalaran war zwar zerstört, aber die überlebenden Kirin Tor weigerten sich, ihre Heimat aufzugeben. Monate später kehrten sie zu den Ruinen Dalarans zurück, vernichteten unter Führung von Großmarschall Garithos die dort verbliebenen untoten Kreaturen und eroberten ihre Stadt zurück. Sie errichteten daraufhin eine leuchtende Kuppel über der gesamten Stadt, eine magische Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung, die vollkommen undurchdringlich ist. Der Krater So schlossen sich die Kirin Tor ein und begannen mit dem Wiederaufbau Dalarans. Um jedoch auch die Geschicke der Welt außerhalb ihrer Stadt nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, beauftragte Zaubermeister Andromath den Magier von Azora, Theocritus, und den Magiegehilfen Léstat Lénn, einem Schüler des verstorbenen Kirin Tor-Gnomenmagus Lefix Quinn, mit der Aufgabe, einen ausgelagerten Zweig der Kirin Tor, den "Orden der Kirin Tor" zu gründen. Ihren Sitz hatte dieser neue Orden auf Burg Nethergarde in den verwüsteten Landen, jener Burg, die Erzmagier Khadgar zur Bewachung des dunklen Portals hatte errichten lassen. Später wurde bekannt, dass Dalaran inzwischen unter seiner Schutzkuppel wieder vollständig aufgebaut worden war. Doch als der magische Schild verschwand, bot sich den Bewohnern Azeroths ein verblüffendes Bild. Dalaran war aus den Grundfesten der Erde herausgerissen und als Stadt in den Wolken nach Northrend verbracht worden und dort, wo sich die Stadt einst befunden hatte, befand sich nur noch ein gewaltiger, gähnender Krater. 30px Das Konzept Chreas Feuerschwanz wurde von Dalaran mit einigen wichtigen Missionen betraut. Er und der Violette Orden sind nach Sturmwind gereist um dort ihren Verbündeten magische unterstützung zu leisten im Kampf gegen jegliches Übel was die Menschheit erneut Bedroht. Der Violette Orden, eine Art Elite Einheit, war in fast jedem konflikt beteiligt. Sei es dem Nexuskrieg gegen Malygos ,in dem die Einheit eine Wichtige Position einnahm oder sei es im Kampf gegen den Lichkönig in Eiskrone. Noch heute sind zur Sicherung oder zu untersuchungs Zwecken viele der Violetten Magier an diesen Orten, daher steht Hochmagus Feuerschwanz nur ein bruchteil seiner Magier zu verfügung. Die Magier dieser Einheit verfolgen dennoch das Ziel ,alles Wissen über die Magie zu sammeln , zu erforschen und zu bewahren soweit ihnen dies möglich ist. Sie stellen Forschungsgruppen zusammen , Untersuchen gefundene Artefakte ,führen Experimente und Expeditionen durch um an alte Schrifen ,verloren geglaubtes Wissen oder an neue Erkenntnisse zu gelangen. Das alles macht sie zu einer Eliteeinheit der Kirin Tor, und genau aus diesem Grund werden auch Lehrlinge zu ihnen Entsandt um Praktische Erfahrung von den wohl "besten" zu erhalten Datei:Pergament.jpg Hierachie Lehrling Darunter fallen alle , die ihre Magische Ausbildung in Dalaran noch nicht vollständig Abgeschlossen haben. Diese wurden aber trotz allem zum Auge entsandt um Prakitische Erfahrungen zusammeln. Magus Fertig Ausgebildeter Magier der für jegliche Mission eingesetzt werden kann. Er kann eigenständig Untersuchungen oder Forschungsarbeiten Leiten und durchführen Hochmagus Ist ein Hochraniger Magier mit einiger Befehls gewalt. Er führt Diplomatische Gespräche, und Leitet ebenso Missionen. Knappe Der Knappe ist ein heranwachsender Ritter der Kirin Tor. Er wird einem Mentor unterstellt und von ihm Ausgebildet Ritter Der Ritter ist ein Schwertkämpfer meinst mit Schild und Krumsäbel ausgestattet. Er weiß sich gut im Nahkampf zu Verteidigen. Er stellt auch die Wache für die Magier und Gelehrten dar Hauptmann Der Hauptmann ist Leiter der Ritterschaft und ansprech Partner für diese 30px Mitglieder Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Erzmagus Chreas Feuerschwanz ((in Dalaran)) Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Hochmaga Aunthala Dawnstrider Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Magus Xerantes Espenlaub Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Magus Thule Nachtmahr Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lehrling Francís Jasper Johannson Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lehrling Serrina Wagner Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gifSeher Veneare Ven'alor Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Hauptmann Kildren Kreuzklinge Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Wache Coleen Ashley Lancaster Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Wache Jagotín Drizzelding Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Magus Harad Allenstein Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Knappe Karthus von Süderstade 30px Verbündete Gilden Personen Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Astraios Leybinder Galerie Untersuchung der Leylinien im Arathihochland Bild:Treffen der KT.jpg|Das Treffen der Kirin Tor Anhänger in Dun Modr im Sumpfland Bild:Reiten_zu_den_Bindungen.jpg|Ritt zu den Kreisen der Bindungen Bild:Der_Wall_von_Arathi.jpg|Ausblick zu dem alten Wall zwischen Arathi und dem Hügelland Bild:Obelisk_der_Erdelemente.jpg|Obelisk mit außergewöhnlicher Macht an der Bindung der Erd-Elementare Bild:Angriff_der_Elemantare.jpg|Ein Angriff der Zornigen Elementar Geister auf die Kirin Tor anhänger Kultuntersuchung im Königreich Sturmwind Bild:Kultrede.jpg|Die Kirin Tor belauschen eine Rede eines Kultisten Bild:Treffen_derKT.jpg|Nach der Untersuchung der Altstadt besprechen sich die Magier Bild:Kultistenlager.jpg|Die Kirin Tor beobachten das Kultisten Lager Bild:Kultistenlager1.jpg|Die Magier sind näher an das Lager geschlichen und beobachten weiter Bild:Verkleidung1.jpg|Anhänger der Kirin Tor verkleidet als Kultisten. Auf dem Weg zum Lager des Kultes Bild:Verkleidung2.jpg|Ein Altar oder Podest der Kultisten Ruhe vor dem Sturm Bild:TreffenBE.jpg|Absprache der Kirin Tor im Blauen Eremiten Bild:Weg1.jpg|Die Anhänger machen sich auf den Weg zu ihren Verbündeten für eine Ausprache Bild:Weg2.jpg|Ankommen der Magier bei jenen Bild:Riss.jpg|Die Kirin Tor versuchen her über die Lage zuwerden und einen Elementar Riss zuschließen Der Verschwundene Magus Bild:Netherg.jpg|Die Verteidigung von Burg Nethergarde. Einer der Magi kam niemlas dort an Bild:Passankunft.jpg|Die Kirin Tor vermuten das der Magus mit seinem Greif im Gebirgspass abstürzte Bild:Angriff1.jpg|Oger greifen plötzlich an und überraschen die Mutige Gruppe Violette Orden, Der